1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device that holds a rain gutter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clamp-on gutter holder, that when clamped onto the fascia board of a dwelling, will temporarily support a rain gutter allowing the installer to place the gutter in position, align and then fasten the gutter at its desired location.
Present day rain gutters are usually of one-piece construction and their installation to the fascia board has become a difficult task, requiring several persons holding the gutter in position while the fastening spikes are installed.
The roof structure of a typical dwelling has eaves that overhang the exterior walls of the dwelling. The overhanging eaves contain a soffit area on its underside and a fascia board on its front-side. The rain gutter is attached to the fascia board with spikes and extends along the length of the dwelling. The fascia board has a width extending from the lower roof edge to below the horizontal plane of the soffit.
It is the portion of the fascia board that extends below the horizontal plane of the soffit area that will be utilized by the device of the present invention.
Another embodiment of the present invention is designed to attach to the fascia board of a dwelling, that has no overhanging eaves, and the fascia board is installed directly against the exterior wall of the dwelling.
The present invention provides a convenient device that will removably attach to a fascia board and temporarily supports a rain gutter during its installation and can then be removed for subsequent use.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,182 to Svajgl teaches a temporary gutter support apparatus having a vertical inner frame member, with slotted nail holes in which to fasten it to a fascia board, using nails that are partially driven into the fascia board. The apparatus is removed with a upwardly lifting motion to disengage the nails from the slotted holes.
Although, the above mentioned prior art achieves the support of the gutter, it has some major drawbacks, for example, attaching the apparatus to the fascia board may be cumbersome, and detaching it may be difficult and will leave the partially raised nails behind the installed gutter.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited reference, it does not achieve or fulfill the purpose of the present invention.